Fate
by Dreams.Rewritten
Summary: What happens when Splinter happens to come across a street kid in need of help? Well, for starters, he learns not all humans are bad, that a girl can be a bit of a handful, and maybe - just maybe - Mikey, Donnie, Leo, and Raph needed a female in their lives. At least, maybe a little bit, even if she can be a bit overwhelming. OC fic.
1. Alone

Warning: this does revolve around an OC, but I assure you after this chapter there will be TONS of TMNT!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles :'(

p.s: this takes place during the '03 series and if you can't tell, this is when the boys are just tots! Enjoy :)

p.p.s: the summary totally blows.

* * *

Sabrina was a light-hearted good eight year old girl - always using her manners, taking care of others, making friends with everyone, and having fun. Overall, her life was great. Her parents treated her well, her and her bother - Tommy - got along and they weren't poor. At least, what they didn't make up for in money, they made up in love and happiness.

She'd finished up her dance lessons for the evening and had waited in the pooring rain for almost a half an hour. She sighed and decided to walk home - after all, Tommy did have hockey that night so it might've been running late. The walk wasn't too long - only about twenty minutes before she walked through her door. She shook herself off a little bit and wrung the water out of her light blonde hair.

"Tommy? Mom? Dad?" Sabrina called out, kicking off her shoes. She looked around the house before concluding they were still out. She tossed all of her dance stuff on her floor and tossed on the radio. She hummed along as she started reading a book for her english class. She had always been a few grade levels behind on the reading, but she still tried. At least, for a while. She sounded a few words aloud before giving up. With a shake of her head, she tossed the book carelessly to the floor - she didn't see why reading was that important, anyways. _Maybe Mom will read to me when she gets home. _

The song ended on the radio and was exchanged for some news.

"The road on Eastmen has been blocked off due to an extreme car accident. A transport truck struck a white van at an intersection and it has been reported that the victims are Kathrynn Johnson, Darryl Johnson, and their ten year old son Thomas. They were rushed to the hospital and announced dead upon arrival."

Sabrina sat there, unmoving for a solid ten minutes. She took a shaky breath, replaying the words in her head a few times. She choked back a sob as she stood up from her bed - she was scared. She didn't want to be alone and she loved her family. A lot. They meant the world to her and she didn't want to be without them. She sniffled and wiped her nose. _It's time to be a big girl Brina, Tommy would be mad if he knew I was crying. He always said crying did nothing and I had to be a big girl. _

The green-eyed girl grabbed her backpack, trying to keep her composure. _What would Tommy do?_ Of course, after a few moments she knew exactly what he'd do; he would pack up and take to the streets. He always told her stories about orphans being abused and being sent to homes where crazy mean kids would attack them. _I won't let that happen to me - I have to make Tommy proud._

She threw a thick sweater over her head and tossed on her winter coat. She packed her bag tight with clothes she would desperately need. She eyed up her stuffed elephant she'd gotten when she was a baby before grabbing it. Although she felt like a crybaby for needing it - there was noway she could leave something like that behind.

Sabrina headed into the kitchen, staring upwards at the cupboards. They were beyond her reach. She huffed in annoyance before grabbing a chair and climbing up to grab some snacks. She found an unopened box of granola bars and some cookies. Despite the horrible situation Sabrina found herself grinning. She'd never been allowed to eat so much sugary foods, but now she could eat as much as she wanted. She squeezed the boxes into her bag and stepped back. _What am I forgetting? _She looked over at the sink before realization struck; _I should bring some water, too! _

She was only able to fit in two water bottles, but she figured that'd be enough. At least, she _hoped_ it would be.

* * *

Two months had passed since the accident and Sabrina was still on the streets. After the first few weeks she'd learned the hard way things weren't as easy as she'd anticipated and winter was starting to get colder for her. She shivered as she drew her coat closer to herself, hiding further into her makeshift home. It was a box with a couple of blankets she'd grabbed from her home before the cops had shown up there. She pulled them tighter around herself while going through her stuff trying to find a bit of food. To her disappointment, there was none. With a sigh, she crawled out, pushing her home behind some other big boxes- after all, she didn't want anyone stealing her stuff.

Sabrina wanted food, but she wanted to have fun even more. She climbed up the fire escape she often played on and swung around on it. It was a dull reminder of how much she missed dance and gymnastics. She flipped herself up onto a bar and grinned in delight. She hopped down and decided to try and go a little bit higher. Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed the ice that had begun to form on the next bar she was attempting to swing to. As soon as she grasped onto it, her hands slipped off. A small scream escaped her throat as she fell to the ground. She landed on her side with a dull thud. She laid there for a few minutes before the pain began to sink in and she began to cry. She sat up, light-headed and stared down at her arm. It didn't look _right_. It was at an awkward angle and that brought even more tears to her eyes. She was so distracted by her arm, she hadn't noticed her head was bleeding.

Just lurking behind the shadows was a man - well, a rat to be exact - whom had witnessed the whole thing. For a few weeks he'd been digging through the trash in that alley and had noticed the small girl on several occasions. He had realized she was a street kid with no home. He sighed as he contemplated what to do. He could leave her, after all, she was a human and he knew better than to reveal himself. However, looking at the poor girl he couldn't help but take pity on her. Finally, after making sure nobody was around, he stepped out of the shadow.

Sabrina sniffled when she felt someone help her up. She looked up and her water filled eyes widened a bit. "Are you real?" she questioned, already somewhat disctracted from the pain.

"Yes, I am," Splinted responded, feeling somewhat nervous. Never before had he made human contact and he couldn't help but feel anxious.

"That's so cool!" Sabrina cried out, jumping up excitedly. The movement made her extremely dizzy as black spots began to jump across her vision. "I-I don't feel good," she managed to get out before collapsing into Splinter's arms.

The ninjitsu master stood there, unsure of what to do - he had originally planned on making sure she'd be okay, but now this was a bad situation. His conscience wouldn't let him leave her there alone, but he wasn't comfortable bringing her home. As the sun finally set behind the large buildings, he decided he would take her back to the lair. He lifted her into his arms and headed into the area he'd seen her crawl out of. He felt a bit of relief as he spotted the blankets - that's what he'd been out for that evening. More blankets for his young turtles. He quickly snagged them and tossed them into the backpack with the rest of her belongings. After all, it would have been cruel to leave what little she had, behind.

The journey home felt long for him, constantly debating if bringing her to their lair would be the right thing. When he finally reached the entrance to the lair he let out a long sigh. _Yes, this is what my master Yoshi would have done too. _

"Master Splinter!" The young turtles all cried in excitement when they'd heard him walk in. They all skidded to a halt, staring wide eyed at the girl in his arms.

"Who is that?"

"Is she dead?"

"Why'd you bring her - you said humans are bad!"

"Is she your friend?"

"Why is there blood?"

Splinter sighed and rubbed his temples. "Enough, boys. I am not sure whom she is, but she's alive. It is true that many humans are bad; however, she has been hurt and I have a feeling she has a good spirit. She fell off of a fire escape and seemed to injure her head and arm."

"Are we going to make her better?" Donatello asked eagerly. He'd been studying medical books and was rather looking forward to his first possible patient. At the young age of nine, he was practically a genius.

"Yes, we are. Now help me put this stuff away."

Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael took Sabrina's stuff and placed it in the room they shared, while tossing the blankets onto their make-do bed that they all shared. Meanwhile, Donatello was examining Sabrina on their couch.

"She broke her arm, Master Splinter," he said, although it sounded more like a question.

"Yes, she did, my son."

"And I think she has a con- concussion," Donatello managed to get out. He'd read about concussions and learned they were often caused by severe blows to the head - after Splinter had told him the full story, he came to the conclusion that's what had occured.

Even though the girl before him was injured, Splinter couldn't help but smile down at his son. He was proud of how much he'd been learning about medical things. "Yes, I do believe that is what has happened. Now, go retrieve something we can use as a splint to help her arm heal."

Donatello nodded eagerly, running into their room. "Guys! I get to help make someone better! I'm a doctor!" he announced with a grin to his brothers.

"Really? That is so radical!" Mikey responded, a grin spreading across his face.

"Do you need us to help with anything?" Leo had asked after congratuating his brother.

"That's pretty cool," Raph agreed, trying not to seem too excited. Even though he didn't seem like it, he was proud of his younger brother. After all, he doubted any of his other brothers - or himself - would be able to do something like become a doctor.

"I need to find a splint for her arm." Donatello then had to explain what could be used and what it was used for. After about twenty minutes, they headed back into the living room, feeling triumphant.

"Will this do, Father?" Leo asked, holding out their item.

"Yes, well done my sons," Splinted said, grabbing the item and beginning to fix up her arm. He'd already bandaged her head up while the boys had searched. He glanced over at his sons - their faces filled with excitement. "Now, we shall learn the art of patience."

* * *

Guuuhh. Sorry if it was .. bad. Lol. It's my first TMNT fanfic and I hope it wasn't too awful! Leave a review if you liked it and if you have any advice, feel free to share! :)


	2. New Friends

Whew, sorry I've been lazy. Busy with work! Oh, and been kind of binge drinking when I'm not working. *cough* ^-^ anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and remember, reviews, favs, and follows are always appreciated! Oh yeah, this chapter is a bit on the fast side ; I have a plot, it just doesn't start when they're all so young, but I'm not gonna pull the whole FIVE YEARS LATER bullshit. Though, I reallllly want to. :P

* * *

A few days had passed, Sabrina had been a bit nervous around the boys, but she had begun to open up a little bit. She'd been staying on the couch - Master Splinter had decided it would not be a wise choice to have her stay with four boys that she was not yet comfortable around.

Master Splinter had been sitting in front of the young girl, meditating. She twitched slightly as she twirled a strand of hair around her index finger. Sabrina was really happy she had found new friends, but she didn't like the whole concept of meditating - she didn't understand why they had been doing that and why she couldn't.

"Try to sit still," Splinter had said calmly, not opening his eyes. She was taken aback, but nonetheless she set her hands on her lap and let out a deep breath. A moment later after she'd started to relax, her leg was itchy. She twitched slightly, not wanting to scratch it.

If I ignore it, it will go away, she thought confidently with a nod. Her brows furrowed in annoyance when the itch continued to get worse. _I will not scratch, I will not scratch._ She slowly opened one eye to ensure Splinter still wasn't looking. Slowly, she began moving her hand towards her leg. A grin made its way across her face as she lightly scratched at the annoying itch that had been persistent.

Master Splinter cleared his throat before opening his eyes. "Perhaps we should try again tomorrow," he stated.

"Yes, thank you!" Sabrina exclaimed, jumping up and running out of the room.

He let out a long sigh, feeling far too old. At first, the situation had seemed not-so complicated; however, the more he contemplated what he would do with Sabrina, the more confused he had become. He was not sure if allowing her to stay would be such a great idea, but he did not want to send her back out to the streets. Not to mention, having a human allie would be helpful, she would be able to go into stores with what little money he had managed to find and she could be topside. He honestly wasn't sure if he could handle another child though. Plus, he couldn't help but worry that perhaps his boys would become far too used to human company and get careless when he took them through the sewers. He shook his head slightly and let out a long sigh.

In the boys room Michelangelo and Donatello were playing with beat-up action figures and Raph and Leo were elsewhere, playing follow the leader. Their new aquantence popped her head in, a smile on her face.

"Can I come play too?" she wondered, opening the door a bit more.

"Yeah! Yeah! Donnie, now we can have a princess we can save!" Michelangelo exclaimed, a grin across his face. "You can be the bad guy and I can be the super hero! I can fly and see through things and I'll be super fast and I'll always win! Can we? Can we please? C'mon Donnie!"

"Okay, Mikey!" the purple-banded turtle responded, seeming just as excited.

Sabrina stood there, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I don't know how to play that game," she mumbled.

"Oh, it's easy!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "First, the evil Donnie will tie you up to a chair then I'll save you! I'm gonna be a super hero someday, so this is just practice! Don't worry though, he actually isn't mean!"

Donatello gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay!" she replied happily.

A moment later, the evil "Mastermind Donnie the Do-Badder" chased her out of the room. "I'll get you!" he exclaimed, trying to sound as mean as he could.

She let out a little shriek, but couldn't help the giggles that also escaped. "You'll never catch me I say, never!" Sabrina cried out dramatically.

They played together for a few hours before Master Splinter had decided that it was time for dinner and time to go to bed. Sabrina gave Mikey and Donnie a goodnight hug before heading over to the couch. Just as she sat down and began getting ready, Master Splinter approached her.

"Sabrina, I have been doing a lot of thinking," he began, "and I would like to invite you to stay with us. I would not like it if you were staying out on the streets by yourself and I do believe that you and my boys will have a strong bond. I have been meditating for the past couple hours and I do believe it would be best if you would consider staying with us."

"Really?" Sabrina gasped, happiness gracing her features.

"Yes."

"I would really like to!" she squeaked out, throwing her arms around him. At first, the action had thrown Splinter off, but soon enough he returned the hug, patting her back lightly.

"Alright, now I do believe it is time for you to get some sleep," he pointed out, pulling back. "Do not worry, if you are to stay with us, we will figure out a better sleeping arrangement for you."

"Thanks," Sabrina responded with a smile and yawn.

"Good night," he told her, heading back into his room with a smile._ I do believe I have made the right desicion. Master Yoshi would have done the same thing._

* * *

Sorry it's so short guys! Now, we can actually get into the main plot! Yay! Leave a review please! Advice is appreciated!


End file.
